Anomaly: Origins
by MercuryStxLupus
Summary: After some rather strange experience causes the hero, Luke 'Lupus' Selmer, to come to Academy City, strange events begin to unfold around the city. A chain of anomalous events start to bring about the attention of GHOST, something from Luke's recent past. Will he escape or be defeated? And how will Luke react when Misaka Mikoto falls for him?
1. Dark times, Dark starts

**AN: This doesn't follow the story as such, as there won't be completely cannon stuff put into here. I mean, Misaka is completely smitten with Touma, she wouldn't fall for my OC. So, I guess some of this is hypothetical. Also, you should take note to take some of this with a pitch of salt; if you're one of those who like everything to be like the anime, and for it to be 'realistic', you will not find that here. As some of the stuff is impossible, even for this anime. **

**I'm new to fanfiction, and stuffs, and am quite amateur in my writing ways so feel free to pull this to pieces, but be gentle. Hope you enjoy my first Fanfiction and public piece of writing. **

Chapter One: Dark times, Dark starts.

The room was small, very small actually. I was surprised they even could fit me and the table in here, never mind the big large man staring at me from the other end of the table.

I couldn't hold eye contact with him for long, he made me nervous. I'd look at him for a few seconds and then look away. He was rather scary. Not only that, but he seemed to be judging me, which increased my anxiety and made me shift an awful lot in my small plastic chair, which gave the expensive room a slightly less expensive feel.

I found myself looking all of the claustrophobic space to avoid his eyes. During that time, I noticed that the table we were placed at was made of some sort of metal. It was cold to the touch and shinny; I could see my reflection in it.

A rough looking expression was staring up at me; a sorry looking fellow he was. The reflection has a medium sized crop of hair that fell down his face, coving the sides of his eyes. His large fringe was held to his forehead, plastered there by the dried blood. A mess of crimson and brown; an auburn colour now taking the place of his original dark chocolate brown, a mess was too small of a word. I was a wreck. I looked down at my hands, they were interlocked with each other's fingers, no sign of unlocking; a padlock with no key.

My watch tapped against the table leg, and I then realised I was shaking.

I laughed slightly, which must have seen unnerving to the people watching, I just found it humorous. I have thought that I wouldn't exhibit the normal symptoms from experiencing a near death situation, I was wrong. Of course I was, there wasn't too much special about me.

I was a college student, first year. I was young and naïve, so of course I think that.

My mind snapped out of it little train ride of despair when the man in the room with me shuffled and coughed slightly. He eyed my intensely.

"Luke… was it?" He asked me. His voice was hard for me to understand, I had to focus to listen. It was a think cockney accent that made him sound like he was from _Oliver Twist._

I nodded.

"So, Luke, do you understand why we brought you here?" He asked, he seemed generally curious, as if he didn't know the reasons behind it all. I didn't answer. "Still trying to process it all… huh?"

I didn't respond. I couldn't speak, my mouth felt glued together. As I recalled all that had happened I began to shake more.

"It's okay, kid." He told me, despite his accent, that I found rather too coarse to be soothing in anyway, calmed me down a little. My body stopped vibrating and my hands held still.

"Can, you explain to me what happened?" He asked me in the nicest way I thought he possibly could. "We need to know what exactly happened."

I nodded in acceptance. They did need to know what happened, and I should just be forward with them.

Although, If I do that… what would happen to me? Would they cart me off to jail? I mean, I killed a man…

I began to open my mouth. My lips were dry and pulling them apart from each other felt like I was pulling strips of skin off of them. The back of my throat was rough, like my face, and any sound like it would rip the lining of my trachea.

"I… I killed him…" I said slowly. "He attacked me, and I killed him." I exhaled heavily, it was better that they knew, but who for?

He regarded me no differently.

"He came out from nowhere and attacked me." My voice sounded like sandpaper, and felt like it too. I wasn't too keen on reciting the event that unfolded around me earlier today; it scared me to think back. "I fought back and kicked him… kicked him into the path of a car." I brought my hands to my face, the feeling of tears were trying to overcome my normally calm composure and threatened to wage war against my manly pride.

I felt responsible for the man death, it was my fault. I'd caused him to die – I had killed him.

"It's okay, thank you for telling us." He said. His smile showed an abundance of care and sympathy, but I didn't care.

I looked down at my hands again; I'd stopped shaking, which scared me even more. A part of me didn't what to stop shaking; I didn't want to start to cheer up or anything of the sorts. I didn't want to feel used to killing.

I didn't like killing, I still don't. Although sometimes needed, I don't like it. In a weird way it's like the unwanted vegetable on my plate of life, to use a somewhat strange metaphor. That how I see it.

I guess it was too late now, I'd killed and I'll forget about it eventually.

The problem I was facing was an inner conflict. When I'd killed him, it came to me too easily, and to make it worse, _I never used my abilities…_


	2. The Good, The Bad and The Pretty

**AN: Okay, the second chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please R'n'R, hell I need it.**

Chapter Two: The good, the bad and the pretty.

It had been a whole week since that incident with my assailants. The organisation that housed me after the events, some sort of Esper community in the northern end of England, had told me to go to Academy City. A place filled to the brim with people like me: Espers.

I never caught their name, I never bothered to ask, and no one seemed to talk to me much there. IT never bothered me though, I preferred the solitude.

So after I had finished with them, I had gone home and packed. Nothing extravagant, just the basic stuff that I'd ever need, like tooth brush and the like. Then I was placed onto a plane and was flown to Japan.

The flight itself wasn't a luxury but it wasn't a nightmare either. The stewards and stewardess' were nice enough and the only annoying factor was the small child in front of me. At first it was fine; he'd just play around and look back at me. As soon as it reached the two hour mark, I started to get annoyed, but I bared it. After all, I couldn't tell the poor kid to beat it.

The whole damn flight I was stuck talking to a nine year old about _Pokémon. _So many hours that I'll never get back, just thinking about it makes me feel slightly depressed. Equally it made me smile; it was fun to talk about my childish antics.

I had arrived in Academy city about three hours ago, on the Tuesday morning. It was warm here, and being the middle of summer I wasn't surprised.

The city was a wonderful sight to see.

Having been raised in a village I didn't see much of the city life, and I'd not been abroad a lot either, so Japan was a massive surprise. Academy City made that surprise even bigger.

I was currently in district fifteen; I was walking aimlessly around the shopping areas as I had nothing else to do. It was this or walking back to the hotel, and that seemed even more boring.

As I walked around the district I could smell some various cuisines I've never heard of let alone tried. A deep scent of mixed herbs hit my nose. I wasn't hungry, so I never bought anything, but I merely continued to walk about whilst enjoy the delicious smell of exotic foods.

All of the shops around the district were arranged neatly in shopping centres, or malls as they say here, and the occasional random stall would pop up in the middle of nowhere. It really was a fun experience to see the difference in countries. It was so much more unique here, it made England seem boring.

That would be kind of bias to say that, wouldn't it? I mean I've live there for seven teen years nearly and haven't left the small village or surrounding towns. So everything was more unique.

Whilst trapped deep in my thoughts, I walked around the corner of the street to see a group of five or so teenagers, hidden away down an alley. Well built and aggressive looking. Between the little ring of their bodies was a young girl, only a few years younger than me. She was wearing a blue skirt that came down passed her knees and a white sailors shirt, I assumed it was a school uniform. After all, I could see others wearing them.

They were out of sight, mostly. A few of the guys in the ring where sticking out and obvious. Just by looking down the alleyway you would see the first few of them.

I could see the flower in the girls long black hair, a vibrant colour against the dark personalities of those thugs. I wasn't just going to up and leave her. I clenched my fists; they were starting to really annoy me.

Men are supposed to protect women, but I guess I live in a too ideal world.

"Hey!" I shouted at them, all of their heads turned my way. "Let her go!"

They started to laugh, one of them stepped forward. His blonde made him seem more roguish than the rest of them. He gave me a 'or what?' look and tried to stare me down.

"_This!" _I shouted.

I generated a large amount of energy into the palm of my right hand, charging the atoms around me into negative ions, by removing electrons. The negative ions gathered in my palm. They were pretty much useless until I changed my state. You see this ability has two forms, production of the ammunition for the ability and the use of the products.

The production stage can take a bit of time to concentrate the ions together. This usually gives the target a bit of time to prepare, unless the particles involved are already ready negatively charged. Although, it's incredibly hard to block, most people just try to overpower it, which is the most effective method.

Newton's law dictates that two equal forces will cancel each other, and a stronger force will overcome the other force. My ability ran on that principle.

My hand began to feel heavy, the weight of all the gaseous ions pulling down on my hand.

I stopped charging and smiled at the blonde man stood before me, in the time it took for me to ready myself he'd merely conjured his little balls of heat around him. Pathetic really, I had expected more.

Unfortunately I had to be more tactical than launching an attack directly at them; it would hit the girl for one, and possibly kill them as well.

I aimed it at the floor, the gravel and stone would make an excellent distraction. The ions collided with the ground sending pieces of pavement up at them and small stones at their faces. Dust blurred their eyes and made it hard for them to see.

Dashing forward I played tag with the blonde guy, pushing him to the floor; I lunged for the girl once I reached her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me.

"It's okay." I whispered to her, quietly.

I dragged her out of the alleyway and pulled along behind me as we ran away from the thugs who were recovering in the newly expanded small space.

Once we had cleared them, and had at least three changes of direction, we slowed down and I let go of the girl.

"Sorry about dragging you." I said rather sheepishly, while rubbing the back of my head. "I wanted to get away as fast as I could."

"It's okay." She said to me, her voice was rather sweet and she spoke in a proper manor. She brushed her black hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you saved me. Thank you…" She lowered head as her face went a light shade of red.

I laughed slightly.

"We should find your friends, I'm not comfortable leaving you alone." I told her. "Not with those guys hanging around here."

She nodded and we set off down the road to find one of her friends, Uiharu.

While looking for Uiharu I learned a little about the girl. I found out she was a middle school student, so she was about thirteen or so. Her name was Saten Ruiko. She was a nice girl, and rather likable. It seemed like I'd made a friend already.

We'd doubled back on yourselves, taking the long way back to the mall and where walking around the shops there. Saten had said that Uiharu had wanted to go shopping with her.

During all the time searching it never came to me that we could have just phoned her, but when I thought of it, it was shot down. Uiharu apparently didn't have a phone, it had broke earlier last week.

That's great…

"Oh there she is!" Saten exclaimed as she ran off over to a small group of girls. Three of them to be exact, Saten made four.

I was never good with girls, or groups; groups of girls were practically my kryptonite. I swallowed the saliva that had gathered in my throat and walked over cautiously.

"Hey…" I said, waving a hand at the girls.

One was wearing a similar uniform to Saten and had a short hair cut. A wreath of flowers was planted in her hair, holding it in place like a headband. I guessed she was Uiharu, seeing as Saten had said she was in the same class as her.

The other two were wearing different uniforms.

One was a red head with pigtails, which had a menacing look about her; she was very close to the girl next to her. I could see two; I wasn't sure what they were… Belts?

She had two belts, like bands around her thighs, one on each leg.

The last girl gave off a tomboyish feel, her hair wasn't short, like Uiharu's, or long like Saten's, but a medium length. A hazel nut colour with a lone pin embedded into the side of it all.

She was pretty, really pretty.

* * *

**AN: And so we introduce some of the real cast. Can you guess who the two 'mystery' people are? All will be revealed, hopefully on Christmas. Thanks for stopping by! **


End file.
